Everything
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Une petite ship de trois quatre chapitres basé sur Mouse essentiellement. Cette idée m'est venue en voyant l'extrait d'un film :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Bonjour bonjour ! Voici juste une petite ship dont j'ai eu l'idée en voyant un extrait du film Submerged avec Samuel Hunt, alias Mouse ! Un super film au passage ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et merci à celles et ceux qui le font à chaque fois ! Bonne lecture !**

Mouse regardait sa montre, comme d'habitude elle est en retard. Il envoya un message à Jay discutant de l'enquête qu'ils ont eu et des plans que son ami a prévu avec Erin. Il glissa un petit coup d'œil dans son portefeuille avant de le ranger dans la poche de son manteau.

-Hey mon chéri.

-Ah Emeline ! Tu en as mis du temps !

-Désolée, j'avais un truc à régler avec mon père. Et il ne voulait pas que je sorte sans Matt pour me protéger. Tu sais comment est mon père.

-En voiture ! Lança le dit Matt

Emeline étant la fille d'un père riche, et malgré son âge ses 27 ans elle est obligée de lui obéir. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié que sa fille sorte avec un homme de 34 ans au début. Et puis il avait rencontrait Mouse et apprécié. Ils se rendirent dans un bar branché rejoindre des amis de la jeune fille.

-Hey Eme ! Lança Sheila une grande rousse.

-Hey !

-Salut Mouse

-Salut Kyle.

-Madame se fait toujours attendre ? Plaisanta le jeune homme

-Ouais, c'est les femmes.

Ils burent quelques verres avant de finir en discothèque, Matt toujours présent. Mouse alla rapidement aux toilettes et se rafraîchit le visage. Ça sera ce soir ou rien du tout.

-Ca va vieux ? Lança Matt en entrant.

-Ouais, l'alcool et la chaleur sur la piste me donne le tournis.

Matt lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de retourner surveiller Emeline. Ils partirent deux heures après, il était déjà tard ou tôt selon le point de vue mais Matt n'avait pas bu et avait l'habitude. Un gros 4x4 les percuta de plein fouet les envoyant dans un ravin. La voiture dégringola en faisant des tonneaux sur plusieurs mètres. Mouse tînt aussi bien qu'il put Emeline contre lui pendant la course infernale du véhicule.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Matt essoufflé.

Sa jambe est embrochée par une barre en métal et ne peut pas bouger.

-Ca…ca va je crois. Souffla Mouse du sang coulant de son front.

-Emeline ? Demanda Matt.

-Elle est sonnée mais je crois que ça va. Kyle ? Kyle ?

Mouse prit le pouls du jeune homme mais n'en trouva pas.

-Kira a un pouls mais il est vraiment faible, on le sent à peine. C'est quoi cette fumée ? Demanda Mouse

-Du gaz lacrymo !

Matt tenta de se libérer mais sa jambe le bloque et le fait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Des hommes cagoulés arrivèrent avant de prendre Emeline des bras de Mouse et de l'emmener également. Par miracle Matt réussi à se traîner jusqu'au second véhicule des ravisseurs. Ses années d'armée lui serviront encore. Il se cacha dans la remorque afin de trouver une occasion pour intervenir, ou alerter la police. Ils roulèrent pendant un temps avant d'entrer dans un vieil entrepôt. Ils appelèrent le père d'Emeline exigeant une rançon immédiate s'il voulait revoir sa fille.

-Emeline ?! Appela-t-il une fois arrivée.

-Mains en l'air. Et pas un geste. Déclara une voix.

L'homme fit ce qu'il dit, une silhouette cagoulée referma la porte avant de le faire avancer.

-L'argent est là, je veux voir ma fille.

Une autre silhouette cagoulée arriva suivit d'Emeline menotté.

-Papa !

-Ma puce, ça va aller.

-Je vous déconseille de faire quoique ce soit Monsieur Portman. Lança une troisième voix armée.

-Mouse ?! S'exclama l'homme.

-Lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Mouse pourquoi ? Demanda Emeline

-Ecoutes je suis désolé de mettre servit de toi, t'es une chouette fille. Maintenant on va tous gentiment s'asseoir, et ton père va répondre à quelques questions avant qu'on ne vous injecte un produit qui vous fera tout oublier.

-Sauf que ça ne va pas marcher comme ça si tu veux les revoir vivante ! S'exclama une voix.

Matt sortit de sa cachette arme à la main.

-Tu vas dire à tes hommes de baisser leurs armes si tu veux revoir tes filles et ta femme.

Mouse se figea, le visage de Dakota flottant devant lui suivit de ses deux petites puces. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : un mois et demi qu'il ne les a plus revu, qu'elles sont retenues par quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Le pourquoi n'est pas le plus important. C'est comment ça va se terminer qui compte. Tu vas poser ton arme comme tes deux copains et mettre tes mains derrière les dos. Sinon tes filles vont assister à la mort de leur mère.

-Matt ?! S'exclama Emeline

-Ne t'en mêle pas Emeline.

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit. Je n'ai pas avertis la police, j'ai mentis à mon unité, à mon meilleur ami qui est mon beau-frère. Je leur ai dit qu'elles étaient parties chez mes parents en vacances pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de question. J'ai viré le montant demandé, j'ai piraté le dossier que tu voulais. Tu veux quoi de plus pour les libérer. Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Intervint Monsieur Portman

-Papa ?! S'exclama Emeline

-Ta copine a fouiné dans mes petites affaires, et je veux récupérer ses dossiers. J'ignorais que c'était toi son mec. Matt m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout alors je l'ai laissé faire. Mais si j'avais su tu ne te serais jamais approché de ma fille. Je veux les dossiers !

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Tu veux un avant-goût de ce qui va se passer ? Lança Matt

Une porte s'ouvrit et des petits pas mal assurés se firent entendre.

-Elizabeth ! S'exclama Mouse en voyant sa fille de 22 mois avancer vers lui.

-Apa !

-Oh Eli', souffla-t-il en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Il la serra du plus qu'il peut contre lui.

-Eh Eli', ça va ma choupette ?

-T'aime apa.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tu me manques très fort. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant les armes par terre ou je lui tire dessus.

Mouse fit signe aux hommes de poser les armes, la dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est que sa fille soit blessée.

-Maintenant les dossiers. Déclara monsieur Portman en attrapant une arme.

-Je ne sais réellement pas où ils sont.

Matt l'attrapa par la nuque alors que son patron prenait la petite Elizabeth.

-Apa !

-Ca va aller ma puce soit sage. C'est bientôt fini.

Mouse fut poussé à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Ils roulèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre un chemin qui descend. Le jeune homme chercha à activer le mode SOS de son téléphone installé pour les gens travaillant au District. Il ne s'en sortira pas mais les filles seront sauves. Matt le guida dans un dédalle de couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une grosse porte. La pièce n'a pas de fenêtre, insonorisé, deux personnes sont assises par terre les yeux bandés. La plus petite silhouette étant recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Dakota ! S'exclama Mouse en se précipitant vers sa petite-amie.

-Mouse ? Souffla-t-elle

-Ouais, je suis là. Tout va bien.

Il enleva doucement le foulard de devant ses yeux avant d'attraper doucement son visage en coupe.

-Hey, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle

-Dako' où sont les dossiers de monsieur Portman ?

-Les quoi ? Mais je n'en sais rien. J'étais là pour le boulot, on nous a demandé de venir en renfort car la boîte en question sur les finances et compagnie était en sous-effectif.

-Tu ne les as pas gardés pour les étudier ? Demanda Mouse

-Non ! Je les ai remis directement en retournant au bureau. C'est pour ça qu'on est là ? Souffla-t-elle

-En partie mon cœur.

Mouse l'étudia, elle respire mal.

-Tu es blessée ? Demanda-t-il

-Ca va ne t'en fait pas. Les filles doivent sortir, Nora est terrorisée.

-Je vais m'en occuper mon cœur.

Il se leva avant de rejoindre sa fille toujours recroquevillée par terre.

-No' ? Ma puce tu m'entends ?

-Papa ? Murmura-t-elle

-Je suis là chérie, je sais que c'est dur mais tu es courageuse. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un tout petit peu pour moi d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, en gardant sa petite main dans celle de son père qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Au même moment un craquement énorme se fit entrer avant d'entendre les Renseignements s'exclamer.

-CPD personne ne bouge ! S'exclama Rixton

-Vous tombez bien ! Il nous a piégés et enlevés ! Fit monsieur Portman qui portait encore Elizabeth en montrant Mouse.

-Posez la petite par terre. Intervint Atwater

-Vous devez l'arrêter. Continua l'homme en posant l'enfant.

La petite courut vers Erin qui venait d'apparaître.

-Eli' ? Jay ! Appela-t-elle

Son équipier ne fut pas long à arriver et en voyant sa nièce entra dans la pièce.

-Dakota ? Nora ! Arrêtez-les moi ! Déclara-t-il en montrant Matt et monsieur Portman.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui nous a piégés ! Il a tenté de nous tuer ! Protesta Matt

-Emeline dit leur ! Fit son père.

Mais la jeune femme resta silencieuse en voyant la scène. Comment son père a pu ordonner qu'on enlève une femme et ses deux petites filles. Les garder des semaines entières prisonnières. Mouse enleva le bandeau des yeux de Nora, et caressa doucement ses joues où des petites perles salées se mirent à couler.

-C'est finis mon trésor. On va rentrer à la maison une fois que les docteurs t'auront vu.

-Je…Je veux tonton.

-On va demander Will. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou de son père.

Craig se releva et rejoignit Dakota qu'il enlaça immédiatement.

-Mon ange. Déclara-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Une ambulance est là. Intervint Ruzzek.

-Ils ont fait mal à maman, ils l'ont tapés fort dans le ventre. Murmura Nora

Il baissa la tête pour regarder celle qu'il aime, il embrassa tendrement son front avant de l'entraîner vers l'ambulance. Jay prit la petite Nora dans les bras, elle enlaça son cou et ne le lâcha plus. Brett aida Dakota à s'asseoir sur le brancard avant de lui poser un masque.

-Mouse… Commença Burgess en sortant ses menottes.

Jay passa Nora à Erin qui se retrouva avec la petite de 4 ans dans les bras en plus d'Eli'. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Il peut aller avec les filles à l'hôpital. C'est sa place. Et je me porte garant pour lui.

Voight donna son accord comprenant le jeune homme, il aurait fait pareil que lui pour sauver sa femme et ses enfants.

-C'est une blague ? Ce mec nous a manipulé et enlevé et vous ne l'arrêtez pas ! S'exclama Matt.

Le sergent Voight se planta devant lui, d'un air impassible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mouse entra dans la chambre de Dakota, il venait de rassurer la petite Nora que Will était en train d'examiner.

-Hey, souffla-t-il

-Hey, comment va No' ? Demanda Dakota

-Elle va bien, elle a peur. Mais elle ne semble pas blessée, juste déshydratée. Le docteur Charles va venir lui parler pour la soulager de ce qu'elle garde en elle. Et toi ? Comment va-t-elle docteur Choi ?

-Ça devrait aller avec beaucoup de repos. Elle a de nombreuses côtes flottantes, et des gros hématomes à l'abdomen mais ça ira avec le temps. J'aimerai la gardé pour la nuit, donné du repos pour ses côtes et la réhydrater correctement. Comme les filles.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Mouse en embrassant le front de sa chérie.

Burgess et Tai réapparurent

-Je suis désolée Mouse mais on doit t'emmener.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je sais au moins que ma famille ira bien.

-Craig…Souffla Dakota les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Déclara Mouse en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tu as le droit de garder le silence tout…

-Pas la peine je connais la musique. Coupa Mouse

-Les menottes ne sont pas utiles ! Intervint Voight faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Dakota seule dans son désarroi. Pourquoi on arrête Mouse ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si punissable ? Peut-elle appeler Antonio ? Oui Antonio pourra les aider vu qu'il travaille avec le procureur.

-Détective ! Lança Emeline Portman en rejoignant Erin

-Oui ?

-Comment vont-elles ?

-La petite va bien, Nora est traumatisée et déshydratée. Leur mère a des côtes flottantes, des hématomes importants à l'abdomen et elle est déshydratée également.

-Je vais payer leurs frais médicaux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le business de mon père mais ça ne justifie pas qu'il est fait ça. Mouse ne doit pas être poursuivit. Il n'a fait que tenter de sauver sa famille. J'aurai sans doute fait pareille que lui.

-Il faut le dire à mon sergent. Mon collègue va vous y emmener. Déclara Erin en désignant Ruzzek

Elle se rendit pour sa part dans la chambre de Dakota pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Au District Jay est en train de s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Il ne doit pas aller en prison, pas avec deux petites filles à la maison qui l'attendent après autant de temps. Il fut étonné de voir Antonio revenir d'une salle d'interrogatoire avec Voight.

-Tu t'es perdu Tonio ? Se moqua-t-il

-Non, comme je dois toujours passer derrière toi me voici. Parlons plus sérieusement, on a trouvé un marché, Mouse ne sera pas poursuivi.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le concerné

-Oui, tu peux retourner auprès de tes femmes. Et ne les lâches plus.

 **Fin !**


End file.
